disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Os Muppets (filme)
Os Muppets é um filme norte-americano, do gênero comédia de 2011 produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures, foi lançado nos cinemas em 23 de Novembro de 2011 nos Estados Unidos e em 2 de Dezembro de 2011 no Brasil. O filme foi dirigido por James Bobin e estrelado por Jason Segel, Amy Adams, Chris Cooper e grande Elenco. Sinopse O maior fã dos Muppets, Walter, também um Muppet, ele mora com o seu irmão Gary (Jason Segel) que é o humano. Gary vai a Los Angeles com a namorada Mary (Amy Adams) para comemorar o aniversário de namoro. Mas ele resolve levar Walter para conhecer o antigo estúdio dos Muppets. Por acidente, ele acaba por descobrir que o lugar das apresentações usados durante os anos 80 e 90 será destruído por Tex Richman (Chris Cooper) para se converter num poço de petróleo e que a única maneira de salvá-lo é angariando a quantia de U$$ 10 milhões de dólares. Walter então, apavorado, procura Kermit, o Sapo, que resolve procurar pelos antigos Muppets para fazer um novo espetáculo e conseguir o dinheiro. A única a não aceitar inicialmente é Miss Piggy, que agora é editora chefe de uma revista em Paris, mas que acaba por decidir ajudá-los. E com a apresentação forçada de Jack Black no show, tentam conseguir os dez milhões, porém não conseguem toda a quantia e Tex Richman é o novo proprietário das terras, mas ele acada por devolver o estúdio após uma pancada na cabeça que afeta temporariamente os seus sentidos, e os Muppets voltam a fama, e agora de volta a ativa Kermit o Sapo e Miss Piggy ficam juntos. Personagens Muppets Principais *Kermit, o Sapo - Voz de Steve Whitmire *Walter - Voz de Peter Linz *Fozzie, o Urso - Voz de Eric Jacobson *Miss Piggy - Voz de Eric Jacobson *Animal - Voz de Eric Jacobson *Gonzo - voz de Dave Goelz *Scooter - Voz de David Rudman Semi-principais *Os Moopets - Vozes de David Rudman como Miss Poogy, Tyler Bunch como Foozie, Matt Vogel como Roolwf/'Janooce', Dave Goelz como Kermoot *Pepe, o Camarão - Voz de Bill Barretta *Rowlf, o Cão - Voz de Bill Barretta *Lew Zelândia - Voz de Matt Vogel *Sam, a Águia - Voz de Eric Jacobson *Tio Deadly - Voz de Matt Vogel *Mahna Mahna - Voz de Bill Barretta *Snowths - Vozes de Eric Jacobson e Peter Linz *Statler e Waldorf - Vozes de Steve Whitmire como Statler, Dave Goelz como Waldorf *Robô Anos 80 - Voz de Matt Vogel *Bobo, o Urso - Voz de Bill Barretta *Floyd Pepper - Voz de Matt Vogel *Sweetums - Voz de Matt Vogel *Chef Sueco - Voz de Bill Barretta *Dr. Bunsen - Voz de Dave Goelz *Beaker - Voz de Steve Whitmire *Dr. Dentuço - Voz de Bill Barretta Fundo *Afghan, a Cadela - Voz de Julianne Buescher *Rizzo, o Rato - Voz de Steve Whitmire *Robin, o Sapo - Voz de Matt Vogel *Janice - Voz de David Rudman *Camilla - Voz de Matt Vogel *Zoot - Voz de Dave Goelz *Link Hogthrob - Voz de Steve Whitmire *Lips - Voz de Steve Whitmire Canções *The Muppet Show Theme - Os Muppets *Life's a Happy Song - Gary, Mary e Walter *Pictures in My Head - Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Chef Sueco, Dr. Dentuço *'Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard' - Paul Simon *Rainbow Connection (versão dos Moopets - Os Moopets *'We Built This City' - Starship *Me Party - Mary and Miss Piggy *Let's Talk About Me - Tex Richman *Man or Muppet - Gary e Walter *'Smells Like Teen Spirit' - Rowlf, Sam, Link Hogthrob e Beaker *'Forget You' - Camilla e as galinhas *Rainbow Connection - Os Muppets *'The Whistling Caruso' - Walter *Mahna Mahna - Mahna Mahna e as Snowths Vídeos Os Muppets - Teaser - Walt Disney Studios Brasil Os Muppets Trailer Os Muppets Trailer Oficial __NOWYSIWYG__ en:The Muppets (film) es:Los Muppets (película) nl:The Muppets (film) Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes Live-Action Categoria:Filmes de 2011 Categoria:Filmes Musicais Categoria:Filmes de Os Muppets Categoria:Filmes da Disney